User talk:Harryronhermione17
Welcome to Seekers Wiki Welcome to Seekers Wiki! We're so glad you're here to share your love for the Seekers series by Erin Hunter by expanding, creating, and adding pictures to pages. Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Nightfern/A Little Help Would Be Nice! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfern (Talk) 21:07, April 6, 2012 Hiya! Hi! Yeah, I feel the same! There have been few edits since I have joined, and most were made by you! I thought this Wiki would be like the Warriors one with projects.... Mistey 22:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Help, Please! I keep seeing these Info Boxes, but I don't know how to make them! Plase help...Harryronhermione17 20:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) On the right side of the page, there is a section that says templates. Select the infobox template and add the necessary information. I hope this helped! Mistey 02:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG, THANK YOU! Harryronhermione17 21:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Um... how do you get the picture in?Harryronhermione17 22:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sorry, I forgot to tell you... Choose the picture you want for the infobox (Select on the Wiki, New Photos). Click it and on top you will se a file name (Like the one I used for the example was Arctic Hare.jpg). Copy the file name and put it in the section Image file. Mistey 23:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Nanulak I think we should change Nanulak's picture to this, because this is his picture from the cover of Island of Shadows. What do you think? Well, it should be bigger... (my signiature is below the picture) Harryronhermione17 23:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's probably a better picture. We can change the size when we put it in the info box. Mistey 01:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thnaks!Harryronhermione17 22:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually, in case no one has noticed, that is Toklo. Grolar bears aren't that brown. Use real life picture, please. Sorrelflower 14:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) They can be. In the book it describes Nanulak as looking like a grizzly, except the body shape was polar. Besides, that pic looks too young to be Toklo.Harryronhermione17 20:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out Nanulak's page. I added something to his info box... find out yourself on his page.SuperHemi8750 (talk) 14:09, May 28, 2016 (UTC) How to tell which Erin wrote the book At the beginning of the book, it will say Special Thanks to _____________. In the blank should be a name, and that name is the Erin. Example: Great Bear Lake Special Thanks to Cherith Baldry. Harryronhermione17 22:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I told you before, Keep to real life pictures, as the ones you've entered are pixalated. Sorrelflower 15:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You know what? I give up. Feel free to add pictures to whatever you want. I apoligise - the brown bear is Nanulak - I just thought he looked too much like a brown bear. Sorrelflower 10:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Thank you. Harryronhermione17 15:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Elurra? This is just my opinion, but should Elurra have a page? I actually like her, and her page is cool, and she looks SO cute, but she is not born yet, and she might never exist. Harryronhermione17 16:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) How do we know her name will even be Elurra? 23:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Elurra should have a page. It's just a rumor, we don't even know if she'll ever exist. The one and only Gal 00:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) We need an admin to delete the page... Mistey 21:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Taqqiq! Yeah Taqqiq is the best! Taqqiq rocks! I just reread The Melting Sea and he is so totally awesome! So is Dustpelt but Taqqiq is so much cooler.Harryronhermione17 00:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question On Harper Collins Catalog Leaf-storm,8:56, July 3,2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering what your opinion is of this page: http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/Daisy_Bear9. It IS related to seekers, but we don't necessarily need that page. This Wiki is for the Seekers books, not a place for a user to store their favorite pictures. What do you think? Mistey 11:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I like the some pics u posted.What is ur favorite Book of the Seekers?Daisy Bear9 (talk) 22:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories How do you make a category? Mistey 15:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean add a category to a page or create a new category? Harryronhermione17 (talk) 22:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I meant to ask how do you create a new category. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 11:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC)22:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Let's just say there was a horse character, and you wanted to make a category called "Horses." You would go to one page that has a horse character and add the category "Horses." Then, when it appears in blue, click it. It should have a button that says "Add a Sentance or Photo!" and if you click it and type/add a photo, that counts as creating a category. Harryronhermione17 (talk) 16:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Harryronhermione, I was wondering if you would like to be an admin, rollback or chatmod, as this Wiki needs more active admins, and you are one of the most active users and have the most edits of an active user. Well, leave a message on my talk page to let me know if you want to. Hope you have a great Summer break! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) That's great to hear! We could really use a user like you as part of the staff. What would you like to be (chat mod, admin or rollback)? Can you please comment on this blog so other users can see and hopefully approve (I know I will!) you choice? Thanks so much! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, chat mods manage the chat and have the ability to ban users from chat, or kick them, if they are acting in an innapropriate way. Rollbacks can undo incorrect edits by a user in only one click, undoing all of the edits to the certain page. Admins can do both. I think you would make an excellent admin, and you will have my support if you post on the blog. Sorrelflower is so far the only user wanting to be an admin, and I will probably give admin status to two users, and possibly one more as a rollback and another as chat mod. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 19:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Is there anything I can call you besides Harryronhermione, because it's so long! Anyways, I totally support you for becoming an admin, but I'm going to wait 2 more days to see if anyone else wants admin rights. Is there any time I can meet you on the chat? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey, are you on right now? Can you chat? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) My mom told me I am not allowed to live chat. Sorry. Harryronhermione17 (talk) 12:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's fine! I just wondered. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) User Boxes on User Page Hi! In order to add userboxes to your page, simply click where you want it to go and on the right, scroll until you find "Add other templates." Click it. the add the name of the template you want. List of Templates Her Harryronhermione, you need to go to the "List of Templates" page and decide what you want. Then, just go on your page and into source mode. Type 2 {'s and then the name of template, then two more }'s. Also, make sure you add |- in between templates, or they will all be connected. By the way, love the new user page! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I tried putting the dashes between them why are they still connected? Help! Harryronhermione17 (talk) 14:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'll fix it :). Next time, leave a message on my talk page so I can sort through messages easier. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 500th page! The 500th page- click here! RE: I personally don't see the need to create pages for books that don't even have their titles released yet. Great idea though, and it's great to see you editing Seekers Wiki again! Message me if you want to chat sometime :) ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC)